Talk:Kozuki Oden
Real World Reference From what we have seen of him in the most recent chapter, he seems to be pretty similar to Oda Nobunaga In character and personality.. As a lot of the details about how he acts seem to fit with him and his personality. Would that count as possible trivia?SageM (talk) 07:02, October 25, 2019 (UTC)SageM Age of Kozuki Oden Since there has been some confusion over a recent retcon, I feel the need to lay out the information. Last chapter (959) stated that the current flashback we are in is happening 39 years ago, when in reality, it is happening 41 years ago, at which time Kozuki Oden is stated to be age 18. So taking what we know from other sources, we can deduce that Kozuki Oden was 39 at the time of his (supposed) death. 24 years ago Roger was executed, which now knowing Oden was 18 years old 41 years ago, we subtract 24 from 41 and we get 17 (41-24=17), which would be the amount of years between the current flashback and the execution of Roger, making Oden 35 at said point (18+17=35). Now knowing how old Oden was at the death of Roger, we then need to add 4 more years to his age for the time inbetween Roger's execution, and the takover of Kaido, which happened 20 years ago (24-20=4). So adding that 4 to Oden's age, we finally arrive at age 39 (35+4=39)! By no means is this meant to belittle anyone, I just thought I should clarrify this point as I've been seeing loads of comments on various sites of people coming to the conclusion that Oden is only 37 because of the publishing error that got retconned, which I wanted to explain it in full detail so that someone who might come here and say the wiki is wrong, can read this and understand why the wiki shows 39 instead of 37 as Kozuki Oden's age. Ps. If Oden is still alive, he'll be 59 (39+20=59) BloodKills (talk) 09:33, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Kenbunshoku In 966 Oden said he felt Roger's aura. Is that enough of a confirmation? Rhavkin (talk) 07:56, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Aisa, luffy can sense the enemy nearby, Oden literally says that he can feel the level of dengeousity of the enemy, the same with WB, he sense that a powerful enemy was near 15:43, December 24, 2019 (UTC)Ganzulovic (talk) 15:43, December 24, 2019 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing, wouldn't that mean that Oden learned to use Kenbunshoku Haki? DevilSlayer123 (talk) 05:50, December 25, 2019 (UTC) oden death smile oden pulled a d family smile (one of there signature traits) before he died only three othere people have done that before that how is not trivia worthy To love this (talk) 23:45, February 21, 2020 (UTC) Smiling before death is not a notable thing in itself. It's notable that everybody with D. has done it, but anyone can do it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:23, February 22, 2020 (UTC) Kaido King of the Beasts' right, there have been several people who smiled moments before their deaths like Bell-mère, Homing, Yasuie, Rosinante, and Hiriluk. A lot of them were due to being happy with the lives they lived until that point. DevilSlayer123 (talk) 03:07, February 22, 2020 (UTC) By that statemnt all the traits that make d family special any one could do bellmire died with a smirk not a smile homing died with a smile of regret for his actions caused the family and hirulk die qotj a smile we lirteally dont see his face after blowing self up so we assume he died with smile bit we dont have proof yasuie lorteally had no choice but to smile and smile before death os a big thing in this series the very first image qe see is roger giant smile before deathTo love this (talk) 04:06, February 22, 2020 (UTC) Per the Trivia Guidelines: Also, by the time the 4th character of any group has appeared, they have lost anything "unique" related to them. Given the examples that DevilSlayer listed, it is not trivia worthy to talk about Oden smiling before his death. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:52, February 22, 2020 (UTC)